One Happy Little Family
by kyserroll
Summary: Patrick and David have been dreaming about having children of their own some day, but with bumps along the way, will they keep it together? Rated T just incase


Patrick and David sat down for dinner at the Cafe Tropical that night. David thought that it would just be a normal dinner for the married couple. Maybe they would see either of their parents or Alexis and Ted and stop for a chat, but that would be it. They both ordered the slightly edible quesadillas and started talking about each of their days.

"Don't forget about the new shipment coming tomorrow." Patrick mentioned lowly.

"I won't. Did you think I would?" David rebuttaled.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I would never-"

"Then what did you mean?" David argued.

"Why are you attacking me like this? You have been fine all day." Patrick retorted.

"I haven't been fine. I've been trying to spark up some kind of conversation with you for the past week!" David exclaimed, his voice rising.

"We're married David. You don't need to follow me around like a lost puppy to try and talk to me. Talk to me face to face."

"Do not turn this on me. Maybe it's time for you to take a step back and look at yourself. You've been off ever since we got back from that thing you called a vacation. Which was just a business meeting an hour away. If can you tell me why you suddenly hate me, I can help you. But if you keep being like this, I can't do much." David's tone lessened. "I'm gonna go, I can't do this in public." David crawled out of the booth.

He didn't go far, only to the bench facing their store. Patrick found him sitting there with his head in his hands a few minutes later.

"Knew I could find you here." Patrick smiled at him. He was carrying their quesadillas in take out bins.

"How'd you know?" David smiled back. "I'm sorry for starting it and lashing out on you."

"No, it was all me. I've been distant and it isn't healthy." Patrick sat down next to him. "I love you,"

"I love you too," David said kissing him. "Can I ask why?" David put his head on Patrick's shoulder.

"Do you really want to know why?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I'm begging." David grabbed his hands.

"I want to have kids or even one kid. I want to have a family with you. I've been so scared to tell you because you don't even like kids." Patrick started. David got a slightly scared look on his face. "Please say something,"

David's face lightened as he sat up on the bench. "I would love to start a family with you. even " Patrick started, stroking David's hands. "Please saay something, I'm gonna go crazy."

"I've been thinking about it too. Ever since we've gotten married, I've thought about it. But I'm ready if you are." David said, smiling.

"You're positive? I don't want to rush you into doing something you don't want to do." Patrick furrowed his brow.

"No, I am 100% positive. Am I petrified? Yes. But I'm ready. I mean we've been married almost two years now I think that's enough time." David started getting choked up. Patrick hugged him tightly. "So we're really doing this, aren't we?" David exclaimed.

"We're doing this." Patrick cried. David kissed him.

A few minutes later, David spotted his parents crossing the street to come talk to them.

"Oh god, don't say anything. Okay? At least not yet." David whispered quickly.

Moira and Johnny Rose walked up to them with grimacing smiles. "Hello you two. We heard your brawl in the Cafe, and wanted to make sure you two are still alive." Moira commented standing infront of them.

"We're really good, never better." Patrick said, squeezing David's knee. They both smiled at each other.

"Oh! Well, that's great!" Johnny said in an uplifting tone.

"I can really hear the sincerity in your tone." David said sarcastically. Patrick smiled at him.

"Your second year anniversary is coming up isn't it?" Moira asked.

"Yeah, it is. Next month actually." Patrick smiled as he put his arm around David.

"This was a lovely interview, but we gotta go. Warmest regards." David said standing up and grabbing Patrick's hand as he started walking back to their house that was ever so conveniently right near the store.

"What was that about?" Patrick said once they got inside, taking his shoes off and placing them by the door.

"I wanted some alone time with just you." David mentioned, grabbing the quesadillas and heating up each of them in the microwave. Patrick smiled back at him as they both sat down at the dining room table.

"The store has been so busy recently, even at work I feel like we never have a chance to talk." Patrick added, grabbing David's hand and stroking it.

"Well now we do." David winked back.

Patrick sighed and smiled to himself while David took a bite of his quesadilla. "I'm so excited for us. And this life we're gonna make together."

"Patrick, 're gonna make me cry again." David teased. "We need to figure out how we want to do all of this. You know?"

"There are adoption centers close by. I already checked." Patrick muttered, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

David smiled. "So did I." He leaned over to kiss Patrick.

"But there are other ways." Patrick mentioned.

"As much as I would adore little children looking like us running around, I know no one that at this moment would want to carry a child for us." David argued.

"Fair enough." Patrick agreed.

"So we're gonna adopt?" David asked happily."

"I think so." Patrick smiled back at his husband.

"How about this week we figure out what adoption center we want to choose. And tomorrow is a Saturday so we can out to breakfast before we open the store." Patrick suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea." David nodded.

The rest of the night they spent watching tv and cuddling on the couch. They were so in love with eachother they couldn't get their hands off of each other. They haven't been that restless with eachother in such a long time. Sure, they did go on a vacation last year, but they were finding other vendors for the store. Plus, they were only an hour away from home.

The whole next week, they looked up different adoption centers and chose the Elmdale Family Society where they do foster care services and closed adoptions as well. They called there to make an appointment for the following week.

"We need to talk," Patrick said walking up to the register that David was sitting ontop of.

"About the adoption thing? Yeah, we do." David twitched his mouth.

"We need to figure out what age we want to adopt because that's important for the agency to know." Patrick said laying his hands on David's knees.

"This may sound a little harsh, but right now, I do not imagine us with a teenager. I've been looking up different ways of adoption and I really like the idea of domestic infant adoption. The thought that we're involved in it all is exciting to me." David said, grimacing. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. We're on the same page." Patrick wovened their hands together.

"I also saw that it is 25,000-50,000 dollars so there goes our live savings." David threw his hands up.

Patrick put his hands on David's face to calm him down. "I'm pretty sure I saw the same article. We can use insurance for the medical bills, and we have to ditch the trip for our anniversary next month, we'll make it work. Okay? Trust me. I love you." He wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"I love you." David kissed him. "We're gonna be parents."

"We're gonna be parents." Patrick hugged him as his eyes started watering.

"Well we could get declined the agency might not like us-" David said breaking the hug.

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment." Patrick pulled him in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
